New Family
by Pink Ants
Summary: My first Fanfiction. The batlets adopt a daughter who teaches everyone a thing or two about themselves. This will become JD just have to set the story first.
1. Chapter 1

Now don't ask me why or how but the president and the first lady are adopting a daughter, they have yet to tell the staff of the white house but the have told their three other daughters who are happy for the Adoption to go through. Now all that was left was to tell the staff…………..and the rest of the country!!!!

"So let me get this right, you are adopting a daughter for no other reason except for the fact you like her?"

"Yes that is correct CJ, so if you could help me right a statement or organise something with the press that would be highly appreciated."

"Oh yes sir that would be easy enough, When do I get to met your daughter?"

"Hey Anna come in here for a moment."

CJ stared at the girl who was standing in the doorway of her office. The girl was medium hight and was very skinny. She had brown hair that made her brilliant blue eyes stand out. Her face was smooth and looked like a dolls face. Her beauty was real and earthy but CJ could see all the things she had been through in her eyes. Anna stood there unsure of herself with a shy smile on her face.

CJ put her hand out for the girl to shake. "Hi I am CJ I'm the one who deals with the press."

"Hi I'm Anna, I've seen you on the television, nice to meet you."

"Sir I think I can easly set something up with the press to make this seem like a good thing."

"It is a good thing no matter what the press say." The president said smiling down at the 15 year old girl beside him. "I will tell the rest of you guys in staff in about……..10 mintues. I just thought I would give you a heads up."

"Thank you Sir."

"Now if you would excuse me I have to start organising things. It was nice metting you Anna."

"Yes and the same to you CJ."

They left CJ in peace and started walking back to the oval office. Anna said hello to Charlie when they went into the office and Charlie had given her a hug. Charlie had already known and not because he was almost always with the president but through Zoey who he had been 'secretly' dating for a few months now.

"How you holding up?" The president asked Anna who was perched upright in one of the chairs.

"Well I feel a bit overwhelmed, and my stomach has not settled down at all."

"Well it will all soon be pretty much over and then some national disaster will come along and you will be just like one of the family."

"Well that…………………good to know."

After a few minutes the president asked Leo to send everyone into his office


	2. the fight begins

"Good your all here." The president began. "everyone this is Anna, Anna this is Leo, Josh Toby and you know CJ."

"Nice to meet you all." Anna almost whispered feeling like she was going to be sick.

"I just wanted you all to meet Anna as the first lady and myself will be adopting her sometime later this week."

The silence that went around the room was almost deafening to Anna's ears. Anna almost felt like she would drown in it when suddenly the first lady burst through the door. Anna slightly jumped as she heard the doors open.

"Good morning everyone."

"Good morning ma'm everyone said almost in unison.

"How did they take it Jed?'' Abbey said as she walked to stand nest to her husband.

"Well they have yet to say anything yet, so I don't really know." The president whispered to Abbey in a way so the whole room heard.

Charlie came over to Anna and asked her if she wanted to go outside for a walk with him she shock her head finally finding her tong and saying.

"Not to be rude Charlie, but anything the are going to say to Abbey and Jed they can say to me as well."

"Sir." Josh said hesitantly, looking at the most powerful couple in the country. "Congratulations, I guess." Josh smiled with this dimples showing and shook the presidents hand then Abbey's and went over to talk to Anna.

"Thank you Josh." Abbey said.

CJ did the same and whispered something into Abbey's ear and then Toby.

"Forgive my comment sir, ma'm but isn't this a little out of place?"

"Not at all Leo." Abbey said looking at him with sharp eyes.

"This could be bad for the party that's all I was thinking sir."

Every stoped talking and looked between the first lady, the president and Leo.

"Leo we are not doing this for the party." The president said with a slightly raised voice.

Anna wisped something into Charlies ear and they quickly stepped out of the office onto the grounds of the whitehouse.

"How do you think that went?" Charlie asked.

"I'm not sure... I guess we have to wait to see what comes out of this little fight that's going on in there." Anna pointed at the office behind them.

"Don't worry it will all work out." Charlie said smiling at her.

"I surpose...You had better go back in there, they will miss you."

"You sure your all right?"

"Yeah I think I'm going to go back home... to the orphanage."

"You can't do that!"

Anna smiled kissed Charlie on cheek and walked away at a fast pace.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie stepped back into the office which felt small with all the people in there. Really there weren't that many but it always felt that way when Leo and the President forte.  
Leo was saying something about the press going wild and the way the presidents daughters would act.  
This was when Charlie spoke up because he knew their point of views.

"Excuse me to interrupt, but I believe you will find that the daughters of the president are more then happy to have Anna as a sister, and are happy that the President and the First Lady are also very happy."

"You have found this out through pillow talk I presume." Leo snarled.

"That is enough Leo!!!!!!!!!!!" The President yelled. The room went silent and the President took a minute before he started to speak.

"That is all, CJ you will have a statement on my desk by the end of today."

"Yes sir." They said and started to file out.

"Well that went well." The First Lady said deadpan.

"Sorry that he said the to you Charlie." The president said look at Charlie who was a little in shock.

"Are we really that obvious?" Charlie asked with a bemused look on his face.

"Well a little" Abbey said with a smile on her face. "Where did Anna go?" said Abbey looking around the office.

"She went back to the orphanage, I think she felt a little sad at what she was seeing, thought it was her fault...stuff like that." Charlie informed the couple.

"Right. Jed you go around and invite everyone over for dinner tonight at the residence, I'll go and get Anna." Abbey moved slightly closer to her husband and kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear. "It may not be wise to invite Leo." Jed nodded and Abbey went to walk out the door.

"Oh and Charlie you and Zoey are invited to the dinner as well." And with that she was gone.

"Charlie lets get this party thing going." The president smiled at Charlie and walked out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


	3. Invitations

Hey I just wanted to thank people for reviewing but i could always do with some more :)

xoxo

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Josh's POV

"DONNA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yell as I walk into my office.

"Yes?" She says walking into my office with a stack of files.

"I need you to close the door, what I am about to tell you probably should not be known by the world quite yet." Her face has a look of concern on it and I rub my thumb on the back of her hand. We have done this kind of thing before but the jolt of energy that runs up my hand is stronger than ever before. Its not like we are dating, as much as I would like too its just that we're...friends, thats all we can be I guess.

"Donna I need to tell you something that you must promise not to tell anyone and you must do watever I ask you to do in a discreat fashion."

"I promise Josh."

"Ok, well sometime this week the president and first lady will be adopting a daughter. I need you to find everything you can about her and her family and what repocushions this could have on the party."

"They are adopting?"

"Yeah, weren't you listening?"

"Yeah, but Josh if I find anything you won't be able to perswade the President and First Lady to just put her back in the orphanage."

"I don't care Donna! I need to know everything!"

"Is she pretty?"

"Why?" I ask not quite know where this is going.

"Well if shes pretty it will be a little bit easyier to sell to the press...They love a good Cinderella story." She smiled at me trying to convince me.

Just then there is a knock on the door and Charlie and the President walk in.

"Donna, Josh I hope I am not interupting."

"No sir, How can we help you?'' I answer hoping he did not overhear any of the conversation I have had with Donna. It's not the I was doing something wrong...really its just that if you investigate someone close to the President its not going to go down well.

"Well you see, Abbey is throwing a party for Anna for some reason, and she would like you and Donna to attend."

I must looked a bit shocked because Donna has to answer for me. Its not the fact they are throwing a party its the fact that they are inviting people to the residence! I know it sounds crazy but it's kinda exciting that we got invited to the residance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abbey's POV

I get in one of the cars and get driven to a place I have been thousands of times before. It looks the same as always if not more run-down. The orphanage is slightly warm. The fire in the loungeroom has been lit. I sign in like I always do and try to find Anna. She's in the bedroom, sitting in the far conor on one of the beds. This is one of the most uncomfortable placees and I dont see how they sleep here every night. The beds are all in rows, 4 rows accross and 15 down. They have a couple of windows but not enough. The walls are painted a cold colour and the room is so cold you have to wear a sweater even in the summer when you sit in here.

She hears me coming I can tell but does not turn to acknowledge me. I am trying to think about what I can say to here, the best that comes out is "Hi."

She turns and murmers "Hi."

"How are you?" I ask.

"I'm fine." She answers shortly and I know I will have a bit of a task on my hands to try and talk her back for dinner at the residence.

"Anna, What happened today is not your fault and whatever happens we love you."

I see a flicker of a smile on her face but it disappears almost as quickly as it comes. "I know we talked about the way things could have gone but...it still doesn't prepare you for the reaction. Sudenly I am doing something wrong...but...but I never asked for it, it just came to me. I mean I love being with you guys and I really want to move in with you and everything because I want a family but if it keeps creating troubles, whats the point?"

I look at Anna while she is saying this and I know she has been through a lot in her life. She's also very smart even though she has not been fully schooled because she had to look after the kids in the orphanage and I think that we would be lost without her. Especialy Jed. Jed may seem strong and all powerfull but this girl means something to him and I think he would be devistated if antything happened to this adoption process.

"Anna, we all knew there would be ups and downs in this and we all knew that we would come under speculation, but Anna without you we would be lost and I think we can handle this little bump in the road, we have handled much worse things."

"I know but I don't know if I can handle it. You are different you are strong and you have learnt how to deal with it."

I look at her and look straigt into her eyes so she can see me. "Honey, you are one of the strongest people I have ever met, and I am not just saying that. You have been through so much and you have still turned out beautiful." I take a deep breth. "So you gonna come back with me so we can have your party?"

"I could hardly imagine you have a party for me without me." She smiled slightly and picked up her overcoat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie's POV

"Is that everyone Charlie?" The president asks me.

"Josh, Donna, C.J, Toby, Zoey and myself. I think that's it."

"It seems like a perfectly good amount of people to invite." The president smiles. "Well you better go get Zoey ready. I hope you two come early tonight it would be good to see my daughter."

I smile and nod my head. Somehow everytime I talk to the president the fact that I am going out with Zoey and the fact that she is his daughter always seems to come out. I walk out of the west wing and almost speed to the apartment. It's an apartment that Zoey and I both chose together. I like it because it has a feel a about it.

"Zoey? I'm Home!" I yell out.

I hear a muffeled 'come here' from the bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zoey's POV

Ok so we are slightly later than the time I told my parents we would get there. Thats partly my falt but I will never admit it, just coz i wanted to have some fun. We walk in and i can see Anna sitting on the couch in a slight ball. She looks around and when she sees its us she springs to her feet, runs over and gives me a big hug like its a matter of life or death.

"Hey Anna how are you?"

She just laughs. And so we wait for other people to arrive...

-------------------------------------------

Review Review Review, Please Please Please. If you have an idea just tell me and i will try and incororate it.


	4. the breakdown

Anna's POV

I bound out of my seat when I see Charlie and Zoey walk through the door. I race up to Zoey and give her a huge hug.

"Hey Anna, I can tell its been a tiring day."

"I am so glad you are here." I whisper.

"That bad, huh?"

"Almost." I reply pulling away from her.

"Hey Charlie." I say kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey Anna. You feeling better?"

"Yeah, I think so."

I see Jed and Abbey come into the room. They greet their youngest daughter and Charlie. I still don't think of myself as their daughter although they try to insist that I am. Too much has happened to me for me to put my heart on the line for something to go wrong. I love this family and they seem to love me. I was lucky that the daughters of this powerful couple seem to like me. They have their own lives and families to hold a grudge against me. I really like Zoey and we talk all the time like we have been sisters our whole life! It was kinda her idea that the Bartlett's adopt me. Well she kept referring to it a whole lot in conversations when we were together so...

"hey Anna, can I have a word to you, in private?" Zoey said.

"Sure, lets go onto the patio."

I walked outside a bit worried why Zoey would want to talk to me in private and so urgently. Once we got outside I realised I probably should have put a coat on as it was freezing. Lucky Zoey hadn't taken off her overcoat from when she came in the door and I cursed I hadn't realised it would be this cold.

"So what's up?" I ask trying to read her face.

"Ok, so it's not official or anything that's why I don't want to tell you in front of mum and dad. Charlie and I have been talking and we are going to get ENGAGED!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zoey rushed out the last bit so fast it took me a moment to comprehend. Then my face lit up and I looked at her. She wasn't kidding.

"Oh my god, are you serious?"

she just nodded at that moment we started laughing and hugging and yelling. We were also jumping up and down for some reason. I don't think anyone knows how hard it is to jump up and down in stilettos.  
Unfortunately it was at that time that Josh, Donna, Toby and CJ decided to turn up. So they walked into the place to see two girls outside in the freezing cold, one not wearing an overcoat, jumping up and down and acting all excited. When we walked back inside I almost died of embaracement. I mean seriously the first time I really get to meet these people and I am acting like a lunatic out side with my best friend. Shit! I mentally slap myself and I can kinda see Zoey doing the same. The only thing is she knows these people.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josh's POV

We all meet up before we go up to the residence so we can all kinda arrive at the same time. We've all gone home to change and can I just say donna looks gorgeous in the top and skinny leg jeans she is wearing. It shows off her curves in a way her work clothes never do.

"So what do you think about this Anna girl?" I ask in a cut to the point attitude.

"I think she's nice, but I guess we don't really know anything about her so I really don't want to judge at this point in time." CJ answers. Toby grunts in agreement.

"I haven't even meet her so I really can't say anything at all." Donna smiles and me and I can feel my stomach turn.

"Do you think it will affect the party like Leo said?"

"Josh you have to stop worrying, The president and first Lady have seemed to have made up their mind, you won't be able to change it." Donna smiles at me after saying this to try and calm me down.

"We should probably go up there." CJ says gesturing towards the residence.

We all start walking up there and I feel slightly excited and slightly nervous. As we walk in the door I can see Zoey and Anna jumping up and down outside laughing a screaming. Anna must be freezing as she is not wearing an overcoat but the look on her face is joyous. They walk inside together slightly smiling but trying to hide it as if they think no one saw them out there. As Anna looks around the room her face slightly falls as she sees us all there.

The president clears his throat to speak. "Now Anna you have met everyone here except Donna, Donna is josh's assistant."

Anna smiles walks over to Donna shakes her had and they kiss each other on the cheek.

"Dinner's ready." Abbey says and directs us all to the table. "What will everyone have to drink?" she throws over her shoulder walking over to the extensive range of alcohol.

We all sit at the table with myself next to Donna, who is sitting next to CJ, then Anna, at the head of one of the ends of the table is Mrs Bartlett, then Zoey, Charlie Toby and the president at the other end of the table. The table seems to have a girls side and a boys side an I laugh to myself at how it turned out.

The food that comes out is delicious and I eat more than my fair share. There is a lot of talk and banter, especially between donna and me. The focus is mainly on Anna as you would expect but it seems to make her a little uncomfortable especially when you ask her personal questions. The President, Mrs Bartlett, Zoey and Charlie always seemed to change the subject of the conversation taking the focus on Anna. I found myself sometimes cursing them as I wanted to dig up all the information I could on this girl. It's not that I didn't like her……….it's just that if anything from her past came out and bit this party on the bum it could ruin this parties……….well something bad could happen ok!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

C.J's POV

The evening in nice. It has a relaxed feeling about it that we really don't get to see of each other. When we are in the White House it's rushed and stressful but here it's like we have escaped a little bit from our real world. I'm sitting next to Donna and Anna, which means I can study Anna more on a closer level, and boy does this girl have charm and elegance. It's like she stepped out of one of those old black and white movies and was just painted a new colour.

She has an element of maturity that is way beyond her years. Something that would put most teenagers to shame. Although when we get to the point of talking about where she comes from and what the orphanage is like, her eyes glaze over and she distances herself. 

I know Josh is going to do a background cheek on her and I don't know if I agree with it. I mean the Bartlets have found a way to be happy, who are we to get in the way of it. The way Zoey talks to the younger girl and interacts with her its something that is truly magic. Ha, listen to me, I truly am a sap.  
All I can say is that I like this girl.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3 days later…………..

Anna storms into the bullpen. Anger flashes across her face. She is caring a folder that has documents poking out. She walks up to Donna.

"Is he in there?"

Donna looks at Anna and tries to read her, she is angry but thats really all she can say. "Yeah, but he's on the phone……….."

Anna walks away before Donna can finish. She swings open the office door and sees Josh sitting at his desk calmly talking to someone on the phone. He looks up and gestures for her to come in.

"JOSHUA LYMAN YOU HANG UP THAT PHONE THIS INSTANT!!!!!!!!!!!" She yells, she doesn't mean to yell quite so loud but she is beyond caring.

Josh tells the person who he is on the phone with that he will have to call him back. He hangs up the phone and looks at Anna.

"S'up?"

"What's up? What's up? I will tell you what is up you running a background check on me! That's what's up!" She is yelling so loud that Donna comes to the door and goes to close it.

"No Donna, don't close the door! I want you to hear this too! Actually….. Josh get up."

Anna walks out of his office and Donna goes back to her desk. Josh follows and goes to stand by Donna. They don't know what to do. Anna moves and looks at Donna's computer. After a few minutes josh goes to speak but Anna stops him.

Anna moves away from the computer and stands in front of Josh and Donna. "God, you didn't find much out did you?" Anna's voice is quieter but still has the same force as if she was still yelling.

"Anna listen, it's not what it…………"

"Josh, it is exactly what it looks like."

"Anna we didn't mean it to harm you."

"You didn't mean it to harm me Donna? Just cheeking up to see if I was an ok person? Well did I pass? FROM WHAT YOU HAVE FOUND DID I PASS YOUR LITTLE TEST?"

"Anna is' not that we were…….." Josh goes to say but is cut off.

"OH, before you make up you mind I have made up a file personally to show you just what a type of person I am."

Anna's voice is louder now and everyone in the pen has stopped working. Other people have started to gather around the three of them. Among these people are CJ and Toby.

Everyone is quiet not daring to say anything.

"Anna are you sure you want to do this here?" Josh asks.

Anna looks like she is pondering this thought. "Yes, Yes I think that saying this so everyone can hear would be a good idea that everyone herd it as everyone apparently can just look up this stuff anyway, right Donna?"

While this was happening CJ whispered to Toby "Go get Leo, try not to let the president and first lady to find out, then go get Charlie." Toby just nodded and went on his way.

"Anna you have to calm down………………" Josh tried.

"I was born in a small town, when I was 5 we moved to Washington DC, My Mom had left my Dad so it was just me and him. Ha it sounds funny, just me and him, buts that's what it was. When they found me I was locked in a basement and had been there for 3 days, maybe longer, I don't know. Thing is my Mom hadn't left my dad, she was killed by a group who then followed my Dad to DC and killed him in our new home. They don't know why they didn't kill me. They sent me into foster care for a few years but no one wants a fucked up teenager!"

Anna paused for a minute catching her breath. Josh went to reach out to touch her and say he was sorry but she moved away and spat out, "Don't touch me! We haven't finished yet."

Josh retracted his hand and let it fall to his side. It was then that he felt Donna grasp his hand and entwine his fingers with hers.

"One of my foster families was very unkind. I had to wash clean cook and sleep in the attic. I WAS THEIR SLAVE! I had no one to talk two. The organisers of the foster family thought I was lying because I had been through so many families in such a short amount of time. I was also known as the 'trouble child' so pretty much everything I had to say was ignored. It got too much for me when my foster father and 2 foster fathers wanted me to perform sexual favours for them. If I didn't do what they asked they would get the kitchen knife and cut all around my thighs and up my stomach. 6 weeks after this started I swallowed a bottle of pills. I woke up in hospital."

Anna had a distant look about her and her eyes had started to fill with tears. Her voice had become a little more quieter and her hands had begun to shake.

Charlie, Leo and Toby had arrived to hear most of her speech. They stood there motionless except for Charlie who got out his phone and got hold of Zoey and told her to come down right away.

"Surely there can't be more." CJ whispered to the other 3.

No one knew what too say. Then when Anna got hold of her breath she continued.

"When I was 'fit' enough to be let out of hospital they took me to the orphanage. This place was vile! I hated it, but it was there I met Vivi. Her name wasn't actually Vivi but she called herself that. We became friends. She kept me sane. We went to school together, helped out the younger kids together, even took drugs together. It was fun until I got back from school one day walked into the kitchen and she had a gun to her head. We talked for two hours. Do you want to know the last thing she said before she blew her brains out in front of me? DO YOU WANT TO KNOW JOSH?"

Anna paused. Tears were flowing freely down her face and she was yelling screaming at Josh and Donna. They started back at her. Their eyes never leaving her to look at everyone around them. Donna had tears in her eyes that she would not let fall.

"SHE TOLD ME SHE LOVED ME LIKE A SISTER. AND THAT SHE WAS SORRY. SHE TOLD ME SHE FUCKING LOVED ME!!!!!! After I was questioned by the police. You know what one of them had the nerve to say to me. That I did it. THAT I FUCKING KILLED MY BEST FRIEND!!!!! They wanted me to get therapy but I was living in an orphanage so I couldn't afford it. We couldn't afford a funeral for her either so we had her cremated and I got to scatter her ashes. No one really cared. I was the only one who wanted her to have a proper service. After that I just kinda mellowed out a little. I stoped eating all the time and I didn't really participate in school. The orphanage got in trouble financially. I got stoped from going to school and had to look after the front desk, the cooking, cleaning, making sure everyone got to school. They would send someone in officially if anyone wanted to adopt someone but other than that we got checked on once a week and the rest of the time it was left up to me because I was the oldest. SO FOR YOU JOSH LYMAN TO TRY AND TAKE THIS ONE LITTLE BIT OF HAPPINESS AWAY FROM ME, WELL YOU CAN SEE WHY I THINk YOU ARE SUCH AN ASS."

At that point Anna walked backwards a bit felt the wall behind it and slid down it to the floor. All that could be herd in that still deadly quiet room were sobs. They rang through the ears of everyone haunting them. Anna felt someone lift her up and carry her away. Her eyes were closed and she was exhausted. She didn't talk to anyone for the rest of the day and only woke up when she felt someone stroking her hand. The White House was in a pretty sober mood for the rest of the day. 


End file.
